callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Moon
Moon (pol. Księżyc) – mapa występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Rezurrection) w trybie Zombie. Moon jest dziesiątą i ostatnią mapą w Call of Duty Black Ops. Został dodany nowy specjalny zombie, Zombie Astronauta, który kradnie perki graczom. Poza tym dodano także fazowe zombie, które są praktycznie takie same jak gazowe zombie, oprócz tego, że mogą teleportować się na krótkie odległości w kierunku gracza i mają mniej wytrzymałości od nich. Na początku gracz(e) jest (są) nadal na Ziemi, w strefie 51, a z różnych miejsc wychodzą zombie. Po kilkunastu sekundach słychać dźwięk i zombie stają się silniejsze i szybsze, pojawiają się też piekielne psy. Należy wtedy szybko uruchomić teleporter na Księżyc, dzięki czemu gracz(e) ląduje (lądują) w Griffin Station i musi (muszą) szybko włożyć P.E.S. bo inaczej się udusi (uduszą). Są dostępne dwie nowe bronie: Wave Gun i QED i dwa nowe elementy wyposażenia, których nie można posiadać jednocześnie: P.E.S. i Hacker. P.E.S. pozwala graczom przetrwać w miejscach, gdzie nie ma tlenu, a Hacker służy do hakowania różnych rzeczy. Powraca Gersch Device i nie ma Monkey bomb. Pojawia się nowy perk zwany Mule Kick. Są trzy koparki, które co kilka rund będą próbowały uszkodzić różne miejsca na mapie. Pomieszczenia Strefa 51 Strefa 51 (tzw. No Man's Land) – tu zaczyna się rozgrywka. Jest tu Pack-a-Punch i teleporter na Księżyc. Po rozpoczęciu gry losowo pojawia się tu Speed Cola lub Juggernog. Z każdym kolejnym powrotem na Ziemię, perki te się zamieniają. Co kilkanaście sekund można usłyszeć sygnał, który informuje, że zombie są silniejsze. Receiving Area Receiving Area (lub Receiving Bay) – przenosi nas tu teleport ze strefy 51. Znajduje się tu P.E.S., 2 wejścia dla zombie, Quick Revive, jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej oraz panele od koparek. Są dwoje drzwi, których otwarcie kosztuje 750 punktów (otwarcie jednych automatycznie otwiera drugie). Za nimi można znaleźć kolejne, kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi, prowadzące do Tunelów 6 i 11 oraz dwie bronie na ścianach: M14 i Olimpię. Tunel 6 Tunel 6 – prowadzi do włącznika zasilania. Idąc od strony Receiving Area można tam spotkać dwoje, kosztujących kolejno 1000 i 1250 punktów, drzwi oraz dwie bronie: MPL i M16. W Tunelu 6 znajduje się 5 barykad. Może on zostać przekopany przez koparkę Pi, co jest wymagane do ukończenia Easter Egga Richtofen Grand Scheme. Tunel 11 Tunel 11 – podobnie jak Tunel 6 prowadzi do włącznika zasilania. Idąc od strony Receiving Area można tam spotkać troje, kosztujących kolejno 750, 1000 i 1250 punktów, drzwi, dwie bronie: PM63 i granaty semteksowe oraz Stamin-Up. W Tunelu 11 znajdują się 4 barykady. Może on zostać przekopany przez koparkę Omicron. Pomieszczenie z prądem Pomieszczenie z prądem – jest tu włącznik zasilania, za którym znajduje się MPD. Oprócz tego można tam znaleźć jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej, kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi, jedną barykadę oraz Stakeouta Laboratorium Laboratorium – znajduje się pomiędzy pomieszczeniem z prądem a Bio-Domem. Składa się z 3 poziomów i jest podzielone kosztującymi 1000 punktów drzwiami. Można tu kupić dwie bronie: MP5K i nóż Bowie'go oraz dwa perki: Double Tap Root Beer i Deadshot Daiquiri. Na jednym z sześciu stołów losowo pojawia się Hacker. Bio-Dome Bio-Dome – to sztuczna biosfera znajdująca się za laboratorium. Jest zamknięta drzwiami za 1000 punktów (od strony laboratorium) i drugimi drzwiami za 1000 punktów (od strony teleporteru na Ziemię). Kupić tam można miny Claymore oraz PHD Flopper. Pojawiają się tam jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej oraz windy grawitacyjne, wokół których pojawiają się power-upy. Bio-Dome może zostać zniszczona przez koparkę Epsilon. Na zewnątrz Na zewnątrz – można się tam dostać z Bio-Dome i laboratorium (otwarcie każdych drzwi kosztuje 1000 punktów). Kupić tam można AK-74u oraz Mule Kick. Oprócz tego znajdują się tam jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej oraz teleporter na Ziemię Powietrze i grawitacja Na początku rozgrywki powietrze i grawitacja znajdują się jedynie na Ziemi. Po włączeniu prądu powietrze i grawitacja pojawiają się w każdym pomieszczeniu z wyjątkiem zewnętrznej części Receiving Area, pomieszczenia z prądem oraz obszaru przy teleporterze. Mimo to powietrze i grawitacja mogą wciąż zniknąć. Przyczyną tego mogą być zniszczenie szyby w Receiving Area i laboratorium lub zniszczenie Tuneli i Bio-Dome przez koparki. W tej sytuacji powietrze i grawitacja pozostanie tylko na Ziemi oraz w śluzach powietrznych. Ciekawoski *To jedyna mapa, gdzie jest niska grawitacja. *To pierwsza mapa, gdzie Pack-a-Puncha można zobaczyć i użyć już na początku gry. *Na tej mapie występuje Easter Egg zwany Richtofen Grand Scheme. *Na tej mapie Richtofen może stać się demonicznym głosem (jeśli ukończy się Richtofen Grand Scheme). *To pierwsza mapa, w której nie ma muzyki, gdy jest koniec gry, słychać tylko nieznane śmiechy. *To jedyna mapa, gdzie są 2 sekretne piosenki i dwie sekretne muzyki: Nightmare i Coming Home, Remake Damned i 8 bitowa wersja Pareidolii. *To największa mapa w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops. *To pierwsza mapa w całej serii Call of Duty, gdzie można sterować postacią w kosmosie. *To ostatnia mapa w Call of Duty Black Ops, gdzie można spotkać amerykańskie zombie. *Akcja dzieje się w tym samym czasie co na Nuketown Zombies. *To jedyna mapa zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops oprócz Dead Ops Arcade, w której nie ma kuszy. *To pierwsza mapa, w której postacie mają losowe liczniki punktów. *W kooperacji drugi gracz zawsze steruje Richtofenem. *W Green Run w mieście można znaleźć metalową strzałę z napisem "Moon" to prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do tej mapy. *Ta mapa jest uznana przez graczy za najlepszą mapę w trybie zombie. Galeria Moon_screen.jpg|Zdjęcie mapy Moon biodome disco kulka z powietrzem.png|Moon biodome w środku.png|Bio-Dome w środku BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-46-20-16.jpg|Moon w menu BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-46-30-69.jpg|Ekran wczytywania BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-47-20-35.jpg|Strefa 51 BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-47-26-30.jpg|Pack-A-Punch BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-47-30-04.jpg|Teleport na księżyc BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-48-18-97.jpg|Receavinf Bay w środku BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-48-29-53.jpg|Na zewnątrz Receiving Area BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-48-39-08.jpg BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-48-50-44.jpg|Tunel 6 BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-49-07-51.jpg BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-49-20-46.jpg|Tunel 11 BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-49-31-12.jpg BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-49-46-07.jpg|Pomieszczenie z włącznikiem zasilania BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-49-53-18.jpg|Włącznik zasilania i piramida w tle BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-50-05-32.jpg|Laboratorium - poziom 1 (na stole widać hakera) BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-50-09-79.jpg|Laboratorium Poziom 2 BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-50-18-26.jpg|Laboratorium Poziom 3 BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-50-36-89.jpg|Bio-Dome BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-50-53-46.jpg|Bio-Dome w środku BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-52-09-87.jpg|Panel od koparki BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-52-29-48.jpg|Na zewnątrz BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-52-35-69.jpg|Teleport na Ziemię BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-52-52-63.jpg|Koparka BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-53-05-13.jpg|Ziemia z księżyca BlackOps 2014-03-22 10-54-51-57.jpg|Astronaut Zombie Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Mapy trybu Zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops